Phobia
by winschester
Summary: Everyone's afraid of something. They are afraid of a lot of things. -A series of Eleven/Amy about the things that they're afraid of. Some AU, some not. T for language.
1. Arachnophobia

He wakes up with her scream. (He has heard her screams many times before, all kinds of it. And this is crap I'm scared scream. He does not like it.)

He doesn't know why she's screaming, and that's the worst part of it.

He's in some kind of pyjamas, (the ones that they used to wear in Gallifrey for 5 hours of sleep, that was even too much.) but he doesn't care. Amelia Jessica Pond needs him and he's going to be there.

He's always going to be there for her. (He's afraid to let her down.)

"Amelia!" he shouts, because he's worried and she knows he calls her Amelia when he's worried, she knows him.

Well she thinks she does.

He runs around the halls, his oldest companion helps him find his way. Why does she have to sleep so far away from him?

Maybe she sleeps right next to his door, but TARDIS plays with them.

He goes with the second option.

Because he knows her. He does.

He enters her room, there she is, curled up in a ball on that white table that they draw things together. (It's silly, really, they just like drawing their adventures after going somewhere. And he likes painting her nose.)

"Doctor," she whispers, asks for help maybe. She's pointing something, he can't see so he walks over her bed. (It's really, really messy. What was he expecting?)

There is a huge spider at the corner, not that big though.

At least not big as the ones that he saw in Arachnia, oh, if she's afraid of that, he doesn't want to see her face when she sees them.

Maybe he does, it'd be ridiculous.

He starts to laugh, though. He thinks all the spiders he has ever met, for god's sake, how the hell did that girl watch Chamber of Secrets?

"Kill it!" she shouts, she's frowning.

"Kill that beautiful creature? Really, Amelia?" he asks, his eyebrows raised. He's teasing, of course, he'd do anything to make her happy.

"Yes! It's disgusting, Doc-tor, I want it gone." she nods once, she looks like a kid when she does that.

He walks over her, that annoying smirk on his face, and she realizes that.

"Stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable." she bites her lower lip, and yay, now it's bleeding.

"Just- Just go to my room and I'll take care of this, okay? It has to be somewhere around here," he gives her his screwdriver after doing something, "Just, push the button here, I'll be right there. You won't miss it, huge yellow door with a banana picture on it, still couldn't change it since Tenth.." he mumbles, she chuckles nervously.

"Okay. Huge weird yellow door with a banana on it. Are there any bananas in there? I'd like some, I'm kind of hungry."

She looks at the spider again, he can see the fear on her face.

"Or maybe not, I'm not sure that stomach down there can take anything right now." she shivers, her hair literally dances around her.

Maybe he should find some other spiders and put them in the usual places that she always goes, -the pool, the library, (he won't need to do a lot, they're literally the same room,) her bathroom, the kitchen, the wardrobe..- but he's not that mean.

Well at least he thinks that he's not that mean.

She nods once again, and leaves, she runs, actually, like a little child running away from dark when he goes to the bathroom at night, and he just laughs.

"Well, well. Dear, what are you doing?" he talks to his companion, -the old one, not the Scottish one,- because he knows she's up to something.

Because he has never seen a single spider in the TARDIS, since the day he ran away with her.

He hears her hum, he chuckes.

"Your games will effect her mind one day," he sighs, "And you know you can't do that to her all the bloody time, love, she's just a human."

She hums again.

He's worried that she hears her laugh, that Pond, because he's laughing too much.

"One day I'll understand you. Completely. And that will the day that I'll literally go mad."

And the answer is another hum, then a boyish chuckle.

"Amelia?" he shouts again, oh well, the spider was gone the second time he checked it, cunning little TARDIS.

Well, not little.

"Here!" he hears her voice, ah, here it is, the next door, the banana door.

Won't she ever stop playing with them?

He enters the room, here she is, made his bed, lying down, she's reading the book about his species.

He runs over her, grabs the book and puts it on the shelf. She doesn't have to read everything.

Especially the Time Lady pregnancies part that he's been reading.

"The.. Spider?" she says, it even disgusts her to say that as he observes.

"Gone."

"Good."

"Yeap."

"Your bed is comfier than mine."

"Well your bedroom is way more colorful than mine, and you can change it if you want."

"Yeah."

"So, you're afraid of spiders?"

"Arachnophobia. Fear of spiders."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"Makes you feel uncomfortable when I say a clever word?"

"Nope. Makes you look Time Lady."

"Isn't that the same thing?."

"Maybe. Kind of."

"Anyway. I should go sleep. I feel like a zombie."

"They eat spiders, sometimes, you know."

"Whatever."

He laughs with her as she leaves the room.

He likes spiders.

Yeap.


	2. Isolophobia

Isolophobia - Fear of Being Alone.

She enters his room. She knows where to go, she always knows where to go -thank TARDIS for that- these days. Well, when he's asleep anyway.

A sigh escapes her lips. He's sleeping way too much these days. She takes a quick shower, enters the console room, ready for adventure, but he's sleeping on one of the seats, his legs resting on his chest, arms around his long legs.

She's worried.

She tries to be quiet, sits down next to his bed. His face should be peaceful, right? That's how people should look when they're sleeping.

He doesn't.

A deep frown on his face, she shakes her head. She doesn't want him to be like this. She wants him to be the happy happy Doctor again, just like the first days of travelling. But it's hard to see him smiling these days, the wild green eyes that were full of Doctor-ness are now empty.

She sees emptiness when she looks at his eyes. She feels like sobbing when she does that.

She tries so hard to make him happy again. She tries everything she can. She does.

She's never going to give up.

She just needs to know what's wrong. She has to know what's wrong to help. She wants to ask, she wants to help him. She wants to be his hero for a day.

She's afraid of hurting his feelings.

What has he done to her? She is the Scottish storm, Amelia Jessica Pond. She was never afraid of talking to someone, about anything. Until he came.

And this makes him special. Oh so, so special.

She needs to talk to him. Right now. When he can't walk away and shout that he's going to sleep.

Right now is perfect.

"Doctor?" she calls, whispers. It's like she's trying to reach him. She is, to be honest. She definitely is.

"Doctoor." she repeats, voice getting higher. Result, she thinks, as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Amelia. I thought I talked to you about not waking me up, not under any circumstances. Well, if we're not about to die." he says, he's angry, she can understand, but she sighs and keeps on speaking.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately." she says, shrugging. She's still a little bit shy, talking about this makes her nervous but she can take it. It's her Doctor and he needs her.

She's going to help. Yeap.

"Because I'm tired, Amelia." he sighs, "I'm so tired."

She looks at his eyes, raises her eyebrows. "Doctor," she starts, places her finger under his eye, "Have you been crying lately?"

"Me? Crying?" he snorts, doesn't last for too long, "No." he shakes his head, she bites her lower lip.

"You can lie anyone you want, but not me." she nods for once, "I understand. I'm your best friend."

"Amy- Amelia," he sighs, "I'm fine-"

"No you're not!" she bursts, "You're not the Doctor I met years ago in my garden. You're not the Doctor I know. I'm here for your heartache. I'm here for the storm."

"Amy-" he starts, but there's this wild look in those hazel eyes and he just can't lie anymore. "I just- I'm afraid, Amelia. I'm afraid."

"Of what?" she asks, "Apart from the aliens that we've seen and the situations that we've been through," she adds, chuckles slightly.

"Amy, I- I've been dreaming a lot, lately. Of the- of my companions that were here before. Time Lords in Gallifrey. My friends. They just.. Seem to appear in my dreams."

"I understand that you're sad, but afraid? Why?" she asks, a questioning look on her face.

"I lost them, Amy, you know it. I lost them, I lost every single one of them. I'm always alone in the end. There's just me."

"And me." she adds, he smiles sadly.

"Amelia, you don't understand." he sighs, "That is what I'm afraid of. I'm.. I'm afraid of losing you too." he closes his eyes for a second, then opens them. "It's hard, Amy, It is."

She grabs his hand. "I'm here. I will always be here. I promise." she whispers, she feels tears trying to escape.

He smiles again. Not the smile that she's used to, though. The sad smile that she loathes. She hates.

"I'm here." she repeats, she repeats, she repeats. She keeps on repeating it. She repeats because she needs to believe it too, she just does.

She takes her shoes off, he moves aside. She understands now. He's tired. She's tired too. He's afraid of being alone.

She doesn't really admit it, but hell, she's way more afraid of being alone, losing him than he is.

She just can't accept it.

She can't.


End file.
